becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Alema Gindo
Alema Isabella Gindo is the mother of Masked Bastard and Masked Baroness. She is the former lover of Cardinal Pia Arrabo and the fraternal twin sister of Ahmad Gindo. Alema is known as "The Ethiopian Rose", a nickname given to her during her beauty pageant days. She is the heiress of the Gindo Gardens Estate, a floral arrangement company started by her parents Cain and Candace. She shares her inheritance with her brother Ahmad. __TOC__ Childhood Alema was born and raised in Tigray, Ethiopia by her philanthropist parents, Cain and Candace. At age 7, Alema and Ahmad were child models for print-ad work for an agency run by a friend of her father's. It was from these child modeling jobs that would later fuel Alema's interested in beauty pageants. When her parents opened Gindo Gardens, she and Ahmad served as tour guides through the colorful botanical garden which they had both memorized in just under a year. Alema and Ahmad were home-schooled up until college and they remained best friends and constantly stayed in contact. Adult Years While Ahmad stayed in Ethiopia to attend college, Alema went to France. At age 18 she moved to Paris and started studying for her degree in economics. While in Paris, Alema began competing in beauty pageants and quickly became the buzz of the Europe where she was nicknamed The Ethiopian Rose. Alema was asked by her agent, Christian, to represent France in an international junior pageant, but Alema would only do it if she could represent her home land. Christian discouraged Alema from wearing a sash for Ethiopia because of the country's instability at the time. He also said that Alema had to lose weight, consider getting a nose job and that she had to see a dermatologist to get treatments to lighten her skin because the skin around her breasts and buttocks looked like "burnt muffins". Alema was offended by the agent's comments and left the agency. When Cain Gindo heard of this, he made a few calls. The agency called Alema back and told her that she could represent Ethiopia at the pageant and that they also had a modeling contract in the works for her. alema-cancun-med.jpg|Alema's Cancun photo shoot, Summer 1989 Alema used the money from her modeling jobs to get through college, but her love was always with competing in pageants. She never turned down a job and was her agent's top model for two years straight. Enter The Cardinal Alema won her first international pageant in 1989. Within a year, she was in several international fashion magazines. Her beauty got the attention of a Turkish cleric she would come to know as Dindar. Alema met him at a masquerade-themed after-party for a runway show. Dindar was kind, suave and mysterious in all of his ways. When Alema asked him to take his mask off, she discovered that the man she was talking to was not of this world. And even though he didn't have a human face, he seemed to know everything about her and could read her very thoughts. Alema continued to see the gentleman in secret and only at night. One evening after dinner on a restaurant balcony overlooking the Eiffel Tower, Dindar revealed his true origin to Alema. His real name was Pia Arrabo and he was a cardinal in a very powerful Church. And although Alema wanted to join the Church, Pia would not allow her to become a Lady Bishop. He had other plans for her. Mind Control Victim Alema slowly found herself becoming infatuated with the Cardinal. She graduated from college, but didn't bother looking for work. She spent every moment she could with Pia. He showered her with gifts and reminded her at every possible moment how gorgeous she was. Pia also used sex to control Alema and encouraged her to practice BDSM role-playing with him. Alema was aroused by the erotic practices and interpersonal dynamics of role-playing. Little did she know, Pia was using these practices to subtly program Alema into a provocative mistress with a kinky sexual identity that would open her up to all kinds of moral depravity. Pia used sexual abuse regularly on Alema to make her devoid of any sexual inhibitions. He took nude pictures of her and kept them just in case she decided to turn on him. Pia would have sex with Alema for long periods of time and then abuse her to keep her compliant. Once after they made love, Pia made Alema promise never to turn on him. Alema agreed to never betray the Cardinal. Pia reminded Alema that if she ever broke her promise to him, he would surely kill her. Experiment & Pregnancy While Alema was in a serious relationship with Pia, she had become distant from family and the few friends she had. Her withdraw from social interaction alarmed her twin brother Ahmad, who wrote to her on a weekly basis with no response from his sister. Alema finally answered Ahmad with an email stating that she had met someone and would be married soon. Ahmad was relieved to hear that she was okay, but he wanted to know who Alema was going to marry. Alema only told him that all would be revealed after the honeymoon. By this time, Pia had completely brainwashed Alema and kept her dependent on him. One night, Pia asked Alema if she wanted to be made a goddess. Alema said yes, thinking they'd be wed. But Pia only needed Alema's body. Once Alema agreed to be part of Pia's experiment, he took her to his secret lab on the celestial plane and where he put her into the Anisogamator. Using the Universal Powers of Chaos, Havoc, Peace and Order, Pia tried to create a being of ultimate power using one of Alema's eggs. But, once again the being split in two, the result Pia did not want. Pia demanded that Alema abort the children, but she wouldn't do it. Instead she told Father Dios Marinus of the Celestial Authority Forces what Pia was planning to do. Alema was returned safety to earth where she moved back to the Gindo Gardens estate with her brother. Motherhood & Shoe Modeling Category:Bishops of Bastard characters